The one with the heart of a dragon
by Madame Valentina Slytherin
Summary: New students are coming to Hogwarts but one will discover more than just magic in the wizard world.  As she fights to survive and discover more about herself, can she protect her new found life or will she risk everything even herself for the war.
1. A New Life

Valentina eye color chart:

Violet=normal

Green= sadness

Black= anger

White= intense pain

Blue= annoyance

Hazel= happiness

* * *

><p>"Ok Valentina remember you must stay hidden, no one is to know who you are and where you've come from; take this it will hide your horns and make you appear normal….ish" Biagio the family bodyguard said handing Valentina a small bottle filled with a light blue liquid. Valentina nodded her head; taking the bottle she popped off the top and quickly swigged it down before the horrible taste could invade her mouth. A couple minutes later her long curved horns retracted themselves into her skull, causing Valentina to wince in pain for a moment as she could feel every moment of the slowly fading horns disappear deeper into her skull, but as soon as the pain came, it went away and she no longer could feel the horns retract themselves even as they continued to do so.<p>

"Seems the potion is kicking in; sorry I know the after effects are horrible but it's for your own safety" Biagio said softly placing his hand on Valentina's head and patting her. She looked up confused for a brief second till a horrible headache made its presence known.

'I much preferred the horn retracting than this damn headache' Valentina thought to herself has she messaged her temples and tried not to think of the pain.

"Now go, the carriage will take you and the others to Hogwarts. Once there you'll be greeted by the headmaster, from there you'll receive the rest of the information. Now go, and make us proud" Biagio said slightly pushing Valentina towards the carriage. She turned to look at Biagio who stood tall and proud not letting his true emotions out, but Valentina could tell he was hiding his true feelings as she was about to enter the carriage she looked deep into his eyes for a brief moment and felt all he was feeling. He was sad to see her go for she had become some what of a daughter to him, then depression set in for he knew this would be the last he would ever see or hear of her.

The path ahead for him was nothing but pain and death, and just for a brief moment Valentina felt a sense of pride. For Valentina would continue on in life and bring something better to this dark world, making all the pain he went through all worth it. Valentina looked from his eyes finally and let those feelings consume her; she gave a small smile and hugged Biagio tightly knowing she would never see him again.

"Thank you Biagio for all you've done for me, and I will not let you down." With that Valentina and the others quickly boarded the old carriage. As the kids took their seats the wood creaked and cracked giving Valentina a very unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took the window side of the carriage that was closet to where Biagio stood. As the last student got on and the driver clicked the reins Valentina could feel tears wanting to escape from her eyes.

The carriage drove off into the cold dark forest as Valentina watched Biagio become less and less visible disappearing into the dark night. Valentina let one single tear fall that night; for when she left Biagio and her town, she left a part of herself though she would never admit it to anyone she was deeply sadden. She not had not only lost a good friend but someone who was more of a father to her than her real one, but also her town, the Dracona way of life, and her pride and joys; her horns which were a symbol of who she really was.

Days passed as they traveled to Hogwarts, Valentina was growing more inpatient as the hours dwelled on and was hating the carriage ride more and more as days went by. It would creak, crack and jumble around at the slightest rough terrain; causing Valentina to hit her head or lose her place in a book she was reading. The other two would chat quietly to themselves and never engaged in a conversation with Valentina due to her being of noble pureblood status. This was something Valentina was use to, so she kept herself occupied by reading, and studying the books she brought from her old school.

She didn't want the time she had on the carriage to go to waste. Finally they had arrived to the gates of Hogwarts, the carriage slowly coming to a stop jumped Valentina out of her thoughts and before the driver could open the door Valentina quickly pushed it open and was the first person to get off. She had never thought she'd be this happy to have her feet on the ground again. The other two had slowly climbed out behind her, still talking about current events and about the school they were now going to attend as they made their way next to Valentina. Valentina looked around and on top of the hill was a giant castle, all the lights seemed to be off except for a few spread about. This was Hogwarts.

Valentina couldn't believe the size of the school it was huge, much bigger than Unta and much prettier. Unta was just a small manor close to the mountains, it was small though do to most of the time the students were outside working with dragons and training. Not allot of magic, was done or taught at Unta, so Valentina took it upon herself to learn by herself buying many books and staying inside the manor tucked away from the other students; which she did like since she could practice as much as she wanted without any distractions. As Valentina thought to herself a very tall, older looking gentleman walked up to her group. He had a very soft kind look to him, he had a very long white beard that tied at the end with some metal charms, and he wore half moon spectacles and looked very proper plus wise. Valentina pushed her thinking into the back of her mind turning her attention to the man before her.

"Welcome students from Unta we are honored to have you at our school. I am the Headmaster of Hogwart; Albus Dumbledore" He said bowing his head in respect, the three of the students bowed low as it was tradition to show your respect back at Unta to bow low to someone higher in life.

"Now then we must hurry and get you inside and sorted out." With that he led the group to a carriage which was drawn by the strangest creatures ever seen. They were large, black and looked like walking skeletons. As Valentina eyed the creatures she caught the attention of the headmaster, who softly smiled.

"I noticed you see the Thestral" He spoke quietly so only she could hear, she nodded her head but never looked away from the Thestral before her.

"Thestrals? Why is it that no one else seems to notice them? I mean they do stick out" Valentina said as she looked to the headmaster, watching the other two already board the carriage. He chuckled lightly and motioned for her to follow the other two into the carriage.

"It's because only those who have seen death can see them" As he said this Valentina climbed on board shocked, turning her head to ask more but before she could say anything the carriage began to move. The idea that she can only see these creatures was because she saw someone die did cause a few goosebumps to go over her skin. But this didn't bother Valentina to much, because she loved magical creatures and loved to see ones she has never seen in Adelaide Calogero before and she liked the idea that no one else could see them from her group; it was her little secret.

The trip was quite short which made Valentina happy since she was so tired of these carriage rides she was taking. When the carriage stopped once again Valentina was the first off , the group came upon the large doors of the school which opened with a thundered noise which echoed through the empty halls; this place was even bigger up close, Valentina's eyes wandered around taking in every little detail. The headmaster appeared in front of the group and began to led the group through the doors and down the large hallways, no one was around which caught Valentina's attention as she was about to speak up; Valeia began talking.

"Where is everyone?" Valeia asked; Valeia was a small petite girl with a small pixie haircut. She was nice but could be quite annoying since she loved to gossip. Nothing got past this girl; it seemed her job in life was to know everyone's deep secerts. She was a great potion maker and was known for her healing techniques at Unta, but Valentina never really talked to her since she was 2 year younger than her and was lower class, which meant they were in different classes. The headmaster turned and smiled and then looked on before him.

"Its curfew time here, that it's why we must hurry; the sooner we get you in a house and ready, the more unnoticed you three will be." Valeia nodded and then stayed silent.

'I'm glad someone asked because this was beginning to bug me' Valentina thought to herself as she looked at the two others and then again at the large castle grounds. As the group continued on their tour down the long winding hallways they finally stopped at a statue; the headmaster looked back at the students who just looked at him with puzzlement as to why they were stopped in front of a giant statue. The headmaster chuckled again and spoke a word and the statue began to turn, revealing a set of stairs behind it. The students stood shocked, Valentina looked up at the statue then the stairs and shared a small smirk. She liked this school more and more.

They followed the headmaster up the stairs which led them to a large wooden door; slowly he opened the door which was to the headmaster's office. It was very grand and large filled with many different artifacts, books, things that whistled or made noises; the walls were covered with many different paintings which all seemed to move and be alive. The group stopped in a large room which had a cozy fireplace and were confronted by many different professors.

"These are some of the teachers here at Hogwarts and the head of houses." The headmaster said looking at the professors then back at the students.

"Now then we should sort you three into a house" He said quickly still with a smile on his face as he reached for an old, battered hat, that looked like it would fall apart soon. The three looked at each other confused then back at the hat.

"What do you mean sort us into a house?" Valentina asked her eyes still fixed on the hat.

"Here at Hogwarts we have four different houses which students are placed in to, too help them achieve their goal in life. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. This hat will match you with the house that best represents you." The head master said motioning for the only boy in group forward. The boy sat down on the chair and let the headmaster place the hat on his head; though the guy was a little apprehensive of having this ragged hat placed on his head. It was quite for a while till the hat suddenly yelled out "Ravenclaw!" with that the headmaster took off the hat and the boy walked back in line. The headmaster then called forth Valeia, quickly she walked up to the chair and plopped herself down on the chair. It didn't take long for the hat to yell out "Gryffindor!" She then quickly jumped down and went back to the line smiling. Now it was Valentina's turn, she sighed and slowly walked up to the chair; she slowly placed herself on the chair and sat there. Her eyes were wandering around trying to find something to entertain herself. She could feel the hat being placed on her head, and once it sat on top of her head she started hearing a voice.

"Hmmm you're a tough one indeed; you have such great strength, courage, and knowledge that you'd be great in Gryffindor. But there's something deep inside you, something dark, sadness, anger, many things seem to be bothering you. Hmmm" The hat spoke quietly so only she could hear. Valentina sighed deeply again, her eyes looking up at the hat.

"I don't care where I'm placed I'm here to study and bring honor to my family. That is all I am for." Valentina quietly spoke catching the attention of the hat.

"Hmmm a lot put on such a young child but there's something else inside you… Slytherin! " The hat finally called out; the headmaster took the hat off and looked down at Valentina. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes going from her normal violet to blue. The headmaster looked down at Valentina noticing her eyes change got his attention; something was strange about her though he did not show it he just thought about it.

"Ok now that everyone has a house the professors will show you three to your house common room and dorm." The headmaster said as the heads of the houses stepped up to there new student. Valentina looked around as the other two that were with her, now were walking off to their dorm; she then turned her attention back to her head of house. He was very tall, had long black hair, and had a very stern look upon his face.

"I am Professor Severus Snape the head of Slytherin" He said as if he was already bored and annoyed with Valentina. Valentina bowed her head as it was custom of her race to do so. Snape just acknowledged the notion before motioning for her to follow him. She followed behind him quietly. The way to the Slytherin common room and dormitories was long and lead straight through the dungeons. When they came upon a bare stone wall Snape spoke.

"Basilisk" With the word spoken a hidden door appeared and opened. Snape looked over at Valentina.

"Remember that word for it's the password into the common room and dorms." Snape said stern fully as he began walking inside. Valentina noted the word in her head, and followed behind the professor; when she stepped inside the door behind her closed and disappeared. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, the room she was standing in was quite marvelous it had a green glow to it, the chairs were carved wood, there was a fireplace and everything looked to be really classy and expensive. She then looked at the windows; she was quite shocked the room was underwater a mermaid swam by causing Valentina to jump slightly. As her mind tried to observe everything she heard a low cough, which caught her attention. She stopped looking around and looked at Snape you looked annoyed.

"Are you done spacing out Miss Loreto" He said sharply

"Sorry professor" Valentina said keeping her eyes from wandering around.

"Your things will be in the dorm area. Girls on the right boys on the left, this room is the common room you can come here to rest after classes and you will report back here and stay here during curfew hours. Got that, if you are caught wondering the school grounds after curfew, punishments will be met. Classes begin 8 am sharp, here are the classes you've been assigned and in the morning I will send a prefect to help you around the grounds and get you settled in." Snape said pulling out a scroll and handing it to Valentina. Valentina opened the scroll and looked down at the classes, she then looked at Snape.

"What about my text books and supplies?" Valentina asked taking another look at the classes.

"All of that will be on your bed along with the school's uniform. The headmaster is the one who provided it to you and the others that came along with you. Now then if there are no more questions I must make my runs." Snape said coldly as he turned to leave, leaving Valentina to figure out the rest. Once Valentina saw the professor leave, she sighed loudly and took a seat on the couch by the fireplace. She looked at the classes she was going to be taking; Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. She couldn't believe how many classes she had been assigned, she was happy though about some and that they got here just as the school year started. Rolling up the scroll, she then stood up to go to her room. As she began to stand she could feel eyes on her, she slowly turned to see behind her but there was nothing. She shrugged the feeling away and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm. When she reached the top she quietly opened the door and slipped inside, being as quite as she could she found her bed. Just as Snape said her books and things were there, her eye scanned the pile of books which were stacked on a table next her bed. She rubbed her neck trying to take her mind off of the day she had. Slowly Valentina slipped in the covers of her bed and laid there, letting her eyes relax and fall into a deep slumber.


	2. The First day of hell

Author note: Ok so I'm skipping the potion's class because everyone knows Harry makes a prefect Draught of living death and I don't feel it helps the story to rewrite it with Valentina just messing up.

Valentina eye color chart:

Violet=normal

Green= sadness

Black= anger

White= intense pain

Blue= annoyance

Hazel= happiness

* * *

><p>A loud voice boomed through Valentina's head, she stirred in her bed but did not get up. The voice got louder.<p>

"Come on new girl you're going to be late!" Then the covers from Valentina's bed were flung from her, causing her to jump up suddenly. Valentina's eyes were barley open, she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes as she looked in the direction of where the voice came from. A girl with long blonde hair and thin round glasses stood before her already in uniform and waiting impatiently.

"Come now you must get ready, class starts in an hour and we have so much to go over!" She spoke sternly, as she huffed and went to a small group of girls that were standing next to the beds chatting among themselves. Valentina nodded her head and quickly jumped off the bed, grabbing her uniform she walked to the bathroom. Quickly Valentina jumped in the shower before the water could warm up; the sudden cold water helped wake up Valentina. Quickly getting washed, she jumped back out and put on her uniform. As she was placing the outer robe on she looked in the mirror at her long black wavy hair which was still wet. Valentina combed through it quickly trying to get as much water out as she could before placing it in a side pony tail and letting it fall in front of her shoulder blade. Taking a look at herself in the mirror she sighed.

"This is going to take some use too" She quietly spoke as she did her makeup, placing a thin line of dark eyeliner on her eyes and a red eye shadow to enhance her violet eyes. She then finished with a nude color of lip gloss. As Valentina was in the process of stepping out of the bathroom the same girl who woke her up earlier was now standing in front of the door. She looked at Valentina but said nothing; quickly Valentina grabbed her wand and text books and stood in front of the girl.

"Ok now lets go, you need to eat something so will head to the great hall" The girl spoke as she turned to leave. The two walked out of the dorm area and into the common room below. When they entered many eyes fell upon Valentina some gave glares, while others looked confused. But not a single word was spoken. The girl who was in front of Valentina just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she led Valentina outside. Valentina looked at the students before leaving the common room.

"God sometimes people piss me off me" The girl spoke as she quickened her pace, Valentina still stayed silent. As the two walked even more students began to stare, then came the whispers, all were about the new students. They looked at Valentina in amazement and fear, since she looked quite different it didn't help that she was in Slytherin. They finally reached the great hall, where the different houses sat at their own table and were eating breakfast or chatting among themselves.

"Ok this is the great hall; this here is the Slytherin table and the ONLY table you sit at. You come here for breakfast, lunch and dinner." The girl spoke highlighting the word _only_. She then sat down, while Valentina took the seat next to her. The girl looked over at Valentina then shook her head.

"You don't talk much do you?" the girl asked as she grabbed a plate and began placing food on it.

"No I do I'm just tired and don't feel like talking right now." Valentina spoke looking at the plate of food she grabbed. She then began slowly eating leaving the girl to sit and talk to her friends. As Valentina ate she began looking around the great hall seeing the other houses' tables and classmates. She then started feeling the same feeling she got from last night, as if she was being watched. Valentina kept her head still pointed at her plate but looked with her eyes. When she suddenly came upon a boy with light blonde almost sliver hair giving her the most interested look. She just looked at him questionable then shrugged it off.

_'He's probably never seen a Dracona before'_ She thought lightly laughing to herself.

_'If they all saw my true form I bet they'd shit themselves.'_ She then went back to eating finishing off her second plate of food. Once Valentina was done she laid her head down and closed her eyes, waiting for her guide to finish talking. As she finished her gossip she looked over to Valentina.

"I have to go now I've got to show the new girl around" The girl spoke, but when she said new student all of the other classmates gathered around asking her questions.

"New student when? And where did she come from?" One girl asked quietly

"I don't know Professor Snape just asked me to show her around, he never said anything about her or where she's from." The said looking back at Valentina who had her head still down but was listening in on what others were saying about her.

"She's weird though, I mean did you see her eyes. I've never seen those before. Maybe she's from another country. You should ask her" Another girl spoke up pushing the blonde headed girl towards Valentina. Valentina lifted her head up and looked over at the group of girls her eyes changed from violet to blue. The girls all hushed up and gasped as they say her eyes change.

"I'm going to go on my own if it's all right. I think I can find my way around the castle" Valentina spoke as she quickly stood up and walked away before the girl could even object; as Valentina was walking off she could hear the group gossip again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and her eyes changed back to there normal violet color. Valentina then turned spotting the boy again; he just stared in her direction not paying attention to his group and the girl who clung to his arm like a leech. Valentina shook her head staring at the ground below her and quickened her pace. When Valentina was turning down the corner of the hallway she ran into someone; with a loud crash the person she ran into fell to the ground, she looked down spotting who she had run into. Valentina saw a curly red headed girl who looked rather frazzled.

"I'm so sorry about that" the girl spoke picking up her things. Valentina set her things aside and helped pick up the mess.

"No I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention to where I was going" Valentina spoke as she handed the girl her parchment. The girl smiled then her expression turned to shock.

"You're a Slytherin! Why are you helping me? This must be a joke!" The girl spoke harshly, glaring down at Valentina as Valentina was picking up the last of the girls things. The girl then grabbed her things from Valentina harshly and stared her down. Valentina sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I might be this so called Slytherin but I don't get why everyone hates this house so much I mean I'm here one day and I've gotten so many nasty glares and comments without a single word spoken to them." Valentina said moving her bangs out of her face, the girl then gasped and shook her head.

"So your one of the transfer students I've heard of" The girl said her face turning from disgust to excitement. Valentina nodded her head, and began walking off.

"Hold on a sec! Do you know where you're going? Did anyone show you around?" The girl asked catching up with Valentina; Valentina turned her head looking back at the girl.

"Well they did send someone, but she was a stuck up little…. Well I won't say what she was. So I decided to look around and get to know the building myself."

"Well please let me show you around, since you were kind enough to help me with my stuff" The girl suggested with a sincere smile upon her face. Valentina thought to herself and finally gave in.

"Ok; it's probably better anyways you show me around, since I have no idea on where I'm going." Valentina said softly laughing, her eyes changing to hazel. The girl noticed Valentina's eyes and was quite intrigued.

"Your eyes, they change?" The girl asked still watching Valentina's gaze.

"Oh yah they do that based on my thoughts, and feelings" The girl nodded and slowly started walking, Valentina following suit.

"So what class do you have first?" The girl asked looking at the books Valentina had in her hands. Valentina pulled out the piece of parchment that had her schedule on it and showed the girl. The girl took the paper and gasped.

"Wow you have a lot of classes, luckily though most you have with me. Well let's see the first class you have is….oh is potions, I have that class first too." The girl said as she motioned for Valentina to follow her as she quickened her pace. They finally got close to the class; standing outside of the door was two boys. They seemed to be waiting for someone, as Valentina and the girl got closer the two boys turned their attention towards them. The girl then waved them down.

"Harry, Ron! You're taking this class?" The girl said every so chipper as she hugged the two boys. The boys gave a similar smile to the girl.

"No not really, we just got here a few minutes ago because professor McGonagall made us" The red headed boy said rather annoyed then looked up at Valentina; the expression on the boys' faces turned nice to annoy.

"What's with the Slytherin Hermione? Did she give you trouble?" The red headed asked stepping in front of the girl. Valentina gave a heated glare back at the red head.

"I'm getting sick of everyone judging me based off of the house I'm in." Valentina said her voice laced with venom her eyes changing to black.

"Now, now Ron she's good, she's one of the transfer students here that we've been hearing about" Hermione said patting both of the boy's shoulder in a calming way,

"We ran into each other literally, and she was kind enough to help me out and since she was kind of lost I decide to help her; so the two of you should be more polite." Valentina eased up on her tense position and leaned to the right putting all of her weight on her right hip, her eyes changing back to normal.

"I'm sorry about my friend, we just don't usually see a slytherin being so nice to a Gryffindor, welcome to Hogwarts." The dark haired boy finally spoke up, Romilda looked over at the boy and bowed, and her eyes glanced up at the scar on his forehead.

"I'm Harry potter, this is Ron Weasley, and you already met Hermione Granger." Harry said with a smile on his face as Ron just nodded his head and Hermione waved lightly.

"I'm Romilda Loreto; I'm originally from a town inItaly." Romilda said monotone; she was not quite sure yet of this group.

"Well we better head in before we're late" Harry said make his way to the door, Ron followed behind.

"Don't you worry about those two; once they get to know you they'll relax" Hermione said rolling her eyes and laughed lightly as she walked through the door, Romilda close behind. As Romilda made her way inside the class she noticed all the different cauldrons that lined the walls, the weird and strange ingredients and of course all of the students. Hermione made her way to her usual seat, Seeing as everyone was already partnered up Valentina spotted a table in the far back that had no one sitting there, as she made her way to back she could hear people begin to gossip and talk about her.

"Look it's one of the transfer students; I wonder where they're from? Do you think they came from Pairs?"

"What? No she doesn't look like someone from Pairs; I mean did you see her eyes! I bet they're from somewhere freaky. No one has eyes like that."

"Oh my, do you think she's a wizard?"

"From what I've heard no, it's been said that their experiments gone wrong I've heard she's not pureblood ether" As the students continued Romilda grew angrier and angrier by the minute as she finally took her seat and listened to the gossip about her and the group Valentina came with to the school. She couldn't take all this gossip it was driving her crazy; quickly she pulled out her books and supplies for the class. Trying to ignore the very loud and obsessive distain she was getting from her fellow classmates. Even ones who were from the same house as her were gossiping about her.

As she was pulling out her notebook, she over heard the other students conversations slowly go quite. Valentina looked up and noticed a boy with very pale blonde hair coming into the classroom. She only looked over because some fellow Slytherin classmates were commenting on him and she could just tell that this must be the class heart throb. When she noticed how many of the girls swooned toward him; trying to make themselves presentable and stand out in the class. As she looked at him, Valentina noticed he had a very harsh and smug look upon him as if he was enjoying the attention he was receiving.

'Pompous little ass' Valentina commented to herself, rolling her eyes she placed her notebook on the table and turning her attention to the classroom. She looked upon the different glass bottles containing either ingredients or potions. Some glass containers would change colors, while others looked to have living ingredients or even a part of something that once was living at least. Soon she started to drift into her mind; as she was in her own little world the seat next her, moved causing her to jump and come back to reality. She casually looked to her right and saw the boy who walked in not too long ago sit down. He never once said anything or even noticed her, which didn't bother Valentina one bit she rather stay to herself, than talk to anyone.

Suddenly the door opened, catching Valentina of guard again as she was gently rubbing her temples as a headache started from all the gossip and lack of sleep. Turning her attention towards the door to see who had come through it was the same professor she saw when she first arrived at the school but she couldn't remember a name. He was short with a lot of extra baggage so to speak and his head was nearly bald. He wore some of the most outrageous clothing she'd ever saw; which caused Valentina to laugh internally. As he made his entrance Valentina couldn't help but noticed that everyone continued on with their gossip even though the teacher had arrived.

She turned her attention to see the three from earlier; Hermione seemed to be lecturing Harry who he wasn't having any of it as he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his red headed friend next to him. Who seemed not very happy to be in the class, he just nodded his head in agreement or disagreement with Hermione. Finally the professor spoke.

"Ok everyone settle down we have a lot to do today and it seems we have a new student joining our class today; Miss Loreto it's pleasure to have you in my class" Slughorn said bowing his head to Valentina's presence, the class stayed quite and turned their attention to Valentina as well. Valentina nodded her head as well and when the professor turned his back to her, she sighed and laid her head down to hide her eyes changing. She already had unwanted attention and didn't want the gossip to start up again.

"Today we're going to brew Draught Of Living Death, so would please turn to page 10 in your Advanced Potion book. You'll have till the end of class to brew, you may begin"

••••••••••••••••••

After class was done and all the complements and praise were given out to Harry, Valentina grabbed her stuff and quickly packed. She was the first out of the class room; her headache was growing worse to point that it made her feel nausea. Valentina rushed into the nearest girls' levorotary and ran into a stall; just in time to empty her stomach of the breakfast she just had just a few hours ago. She sat on the ground as her head began to feel like it was pulling and ripping her skin, she'd only felt this way once before and that was not a good sign.

Her breathing became slower as she tried to pry herself off the floor, the pain though continued till she felt an awful piercing pain. She fought back the scream she wanted to let out and soon lifting her hand slowly she felt a warm liquid drip down her forehead. Valentina looked at her hand and noticed it covered in blood; fear began to fill her mind. She slowly opened the door peering side to side to make sure no one was around.

She ran to the mirror; to her horror her horns were making there way back into view. Valentina became sick, quickly running back to the toilet she threw up till she could not. Once her stomach settled she cleaned her self up and placed her school robe hood on hoping to cover the small and growing horns.

'Way to start my first day of school' Valentina thought as the second class bell went off. Valentina didn't want to miss her next class, but she couldn't risk everyone knowing who she was, and now she had to find a way to get these horns to retract before anyone comes looking for her. Valentina walked out of the levorotary slowly; the pain from the growing horns growing worse, making it almost impossible for her to see and think. Valentina walked down the empty hallways, she didn't know where to turn.

She then remembered the headmaster's chamber was not to far from where she was. Quickly she made her way to the headmasters', once in a while she'd have to stop for the pain became too much or Valentina would have to hide from students wandering the halls. Finally after what seemed hours had passed, she made it to the statue which led to the headmaster's room. She spoke the password but nothing happened.

"Why is the statue not moving I've said the password? Phoeinx! " Valentina called out again, but just as she the first time the statue would not move. She became angrier as she tried over and over but the statue would not move. Finally she cussed and kicked the statue, she didn't know where else to turn. Suddenly a horrible sound echoed through the halls; it sounded like two rocks grinding and popping against one another.

Valentina couldn't help herself as she felt the horns turn, rip, and grind against her skull and flesh. She screamed out in pain, dropping to her knees on the hard floor below which cause her more pain but nothing was compared to the horns growing. Tears weld up and began to spill down her face mixing with the blood that began to pour down her face. As she thought she was about to pass out from the blood lose, a professor came upon her. Valentina couldn't tell who it was but they quickly spoke the password and lifted her up from the ground and helped her walk into the headmaster's door. There was a soft knock till she heard the headmaster call out.

"Come in" The door opened, and Valentina slowly walked in leaning most of body onto the professor, to help her stay standing. Valentina's hood was still up and it blocked most of her vision, but she saw she was being led to a couch that was in front of the fireplace. Slowly she sat down and leaned against the arm trying to get keep herself conscious and alert.

"What is this about Severus?" The headmaster said making his way toward where Valentina sat.

'Professor Snape helped me?' Valentina thought now knowing who had helped her; he was the last person she thought would help anyone.

"I heard a scream coming from the hallways, and when I came looking for the source I found her in front of your door she was covered in blood and I could hear bones cracking and grinding." Severus said coolly looking towards Valentina as she gave out a sudden yell in pain; Valentina was starting to shake uncontrollably. The headmaster nodded and made his way to Valentina.

"Now Miss Loerto I'm going to remove your hood so that we can see what you're hiding" Dumbledore spoke softly as he stood in front of Valentina with Snape next to him. Valentina looked up, her eyes changing from pitch black to a bright green, she shock her head no.

"No I can't, I was entrusted to keep what I am a secret no one is to know" Valentina spoke between her sobs, the headmaster smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"It is all right I know what you are and where you come from no one but me and Professor Snape will know, so you're not endangering your fellow Draconas. I insure you, were only here to help." Valentina looked shocked before turning her gaze to professor Snape, she nodded her head and pulled the hood slowly over her horns and let it fall behind her back. The horns ripped from her temples, which caused some flesh to hang loosely and slowly the horns turned and curved still growing. The headmaster looked but never showed in sign of shock or disgust. He just softly smiled patting Valentina's hand in comfort before turning to Snape.

"Severus I will need you to take Miss Loerto and make sure she receives the right treatment for her horns. No one must see you and Miss Loerto, we have to keep this between us and only us. We need to find a way to control her transformation till the time has come." The headmaster spoke so only him and Snape could hear. Snape nodded his head before speaking.

"But what do we do about the others; they will be showing the same signs will they not?"

"No we don't have to worry about the other two, one can't transform and the other has already. She is the only one going through this now, and it seems they thought a head by giving her a potion before she arrived but it wasn't strong enough to keep them from reappearing as you can see. She will need to be watched carefully if they are to remain a secret, so I will leave this in your hands Severus. If the potions begin not to work contact me. "The headmaster spoke before making his way back to Valentina.

"Now Miss Loerto, Professor Snape here will take you with him so you can get help for your horns; for now drink this." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a small bottle and uncorked it, handing it to Valentina. Valentina looked at the bottle before downing the potion in one, as she did she could feel a cool sensation creep through her body and the pain became less. She smiled handing back the bottle before standing up, Valentina felt a small head rush and staggered before composing herself.

"Thank you Headmaster" Valentina said bowing her head, causing a small bit of blood to drip down her face. The headmaster smiled and bowed back before he cast a Disillusionment Charm causing Valentina to blend into her surrounds and make her unseen.

"Now this Disillusionment Charm will help you from being seen and you don't have to wear your hood. Now I must bid you a farewell and if you're ever in need of help please feel free to come find me or Professor Snape here." With that the door opened and Professor Snape led Valentina down the stairs to the halls. The two made their way down the long hallways and towards the dungeons, to a small room tucked away.


	3. A dark secret

Valentina eye color chart:

Violet=normal

Green= sadness

Black= anger

White= intense pain

Blue= annoyance

Hazel= happiness

* * *

><p>Professor Snape opened the door and let Valentina walk in first before he followed behind her shutting the door; performing many spells to keep it from intruders and sound proof. He then uncast the Disillusionment Charm causing Valentina to be seen again.<p>

As much as Valentina wanted to look around the room she was in, she was in too much pain to care; she just wanted all this to end. She breathed slowly trying to not yell or scream as the horns turned and grind. Snape motioned for Valentina to sit on a chair in front of a small fireplace; slowly she walked and sat in the chair letting the fire relax her. Valentina closed her eyes breathing slowly listening to the fire crackle and then the sound of glass being moved around. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to turn her head to see where the professor went, but just as she was turning her head to see behind her. The professor returned with tray full of different bottles, which held different liquids and some she could smell had mint in them.

"Here you will need to drink all of these, one is a Blood-Replenishing Potion, two are pain potions, one will help with the skin grow back once the horns are gone and this one is the potion that will return the horns back into your skull. You will have to take this potion 3 times a day for the next 3 weeks to make sure this incident doesn't happen again." Snape said handing her the Blood-Replenishing Potion first; Valentina thanked him before taking a drink of the potion. She shuddered as the potion made its way down her throat.

"I know it taste horrible but you need to drink it all" The professor said sternly as Valentina closed her eyes drinking the rest of the potion, she shook her head in disgust before placing the bottle down and taking the next bottle from the professor's hand. She could smell peppermint in this one, taking the bottle she quickly swigged it down; so she wouldn't have to taste it. But this potion was better and tasted of herbs and of course peppermint.

She smiled as the cool liquid became warm going down her throat. The painful growing horns soon went numb and the headache went away. She took the last pain potion, which helped with the shakes and the nausea she felt. Finally she took the horn potion, she lifted the glass bottle letting the fire light; light the contents up inside.

The liquid was a different color than the one she had taken from Biagio the night she left. Turning the bottle she watched as the colors reflected off the bottle danced around her, Valentina then heard a low cough stopping what she was doing she looked up at a unamused professor. She quickly put the bottle to her lips and drunk all of the contents inside the bottle, as the last drop of the contents hit her tongue she began to shake dropping the bottle which shattered below her. Then a horrible crunch sound echoed through the room, as the horns began shirking down into her skull.

The pain was to much as she screamed grabbing her head she dropped down onto the floor she felt every movement of the horns returning to her skull. She cried and shook as blood began to flow down her face, Snape quickly dropped down to Valentina's side and watched as the horns retracted faster than they were growing. Snape quickly grabbed a towel and placed it over Valentina's eyes so that the blood would not get in her eyes. Finally after 10 minutes of hell Valentina blacked out, going limp in Snape's hands.

Snape didn't move till the last piece of horn retracted into her skull leaving two large holes in her forehead and skin which hung loosely. Slowly he lifted Valentina onto a couch nearby and laid her down, he then went into his cabinet grabbing some Wound-Healing Potion and some Bruise Removal Paste when he made his way back Valentina began to stir, she moaned and then lifted herself up. She looked around before setting her eyes on Snape; her eyes were white.

"Are they gone?" Valentina asked slowly laying back down closing her eyes; Snape set down the bottles next to Valentina before rolling up his sleeves.

"Yes but I'll need to give you these so stay still and drink this" He said grabbing the Wound-Healing Potion and handing it to her, who looked at the bottle then drank the contents. The wounds on her forehead began to close till they were nothing but a bruise left, Valentina felt her forehead for the first time since the horns started growing, Valentina sighed in relief feeling they were no longer there she laid back down and stared at the ceiling letting her thoughts drift. Snape put on some Bruise Removal Paste on her bruises; in the process of finishing the application Snape noticed her eyes change again from white to violet.

"Your eyes, they change based on your emotions" Snape spoke placing the bottle back on the table and sitting in the chair that was next to the couch; staring at Valentina who thought to herself before speaking.

"Yes it's a rare trait I picked up from my mother's side of the family. The others don't have this trait; I'm actually considered bad blood. My father hated my eyes and never considered me part of the family. He'd always yell that I was not his child, for his child wouldn't have these kinds of eyes and that my mother tarnished the pureblood line when she had me.s" Valentina said dolefully as she looked at the professor before sitting up.

"I see, well take this it's the potion you'll need to take everyday for the next 3 weeks; you'll drink it once during breakfast, one during lunch and one during dinner. If you run out come to me and I'll make you more." Snape said standing up and handing her a flask filled with the potion.

"Don't worry about how much you should drink; the flask magically only allows you to drink the necessary amount." He spoke cutting off Valentina's question, she nodded her head and continued to look at the flask.

"Well it's time for dinner, don't worry about your classes today the headmaster has already contacted them and told them of your absence. Now you don't have to drink the potion tonight you've had enough potions tonight to help with the symptoms." Snape said magically opening the door and leading Valentina out.

"Thank you professor for all your help" Valentina said bowing which Snape returned before he closed the door. Valentina looked down upon herself noticing all the blood covering her, she sighed gloomily as she had to return to her dorm to change before she could go to dinner. Luckily Valentina was close to the common room; saying the password she entered the dark room seeing only a hand full of students who were chatting with each other before making their way out the door. None seemed to care or notice the sate Valentina was in, so Valentina quietly made her way to her room, changing into her new robes and uniform she made her way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she saw how bad she really looked, her eyes were puffy and her face was covered in dried and fresh blood. Taking a cloth she ran it through the water and cleaned her face off, watching as the clear water turned rusty. Once all the blood was gone she applied some makeup to cover her red puffy eyes. When she was satisfied, she made her way down to the common room when she entered she saw the blonde headed boy from her potions class.

Valentina ignored him and just quickened her pace out the door, but before she could go any farther the boy stepped in her path. Valentina starred at him with a heated glare; she already had enough today and didn't want to talk to anyone.

"So new girl you were missing after potions today, what happened?" He asked smugly crossing his arms as Valentina rolled her eyes trying to get around him.

"It's none of your concern, so just mind your own business" Valentina said with malice as she pushed her way through and out the door. She could hear him laugh behind her as she stormed off through the halls to the great hall. Valentina fumed as she took a seat away from other classmates.

"What an egoistical little prick" Valetnina whispered to herself as she grabbed food and began piling it on her plate. She sat by herself eating and cursing in her thoughts about how the events were turning out. First she messed up on her potion even though she followed the damn book then her horns grew back causing her to miss the rest of classes today, she hadn't eaten since this morning and even then she didn't eat much and now that little prick decided to show how pompous he was and strike up a conversation. As she sat fuming to herself she heard the girls around her begin to giggle and strike each other in a conversation all around one topic.

That topic being the same prick guy who tried stopping her from going to the great hall just so he could talk to her. Valentina just sighed just eying her food as the blonde who just made to dinner took a seat next to his friends. One was short and round, while the other was tall, and big; both seemed to be dim witted and looked like his thug lackeys to Valentina. Then a short girl with long brown hair and a smug look came to him making the round guy move down so she could sit close to him.

She leeched onto the blonde as the group chatted to each other. Valentina finished her second plate of beef, before downing her glass of pumpkin juice. She then stood up and left the table making her way back to the common room, she was tired, sore, and angry and there was no one at the table she cared to talk to so decided to call it a night. As she spoke the password and walked into the common room, she decide it be a while before everyone finished their dinner, so she jumped on the couch in front of the fire and relaxed. She laid on the couch thinking and day dreaming till she noticed something in the window.

Slowly she peeled herself from the couch and looked out to see what was in the water. As she looked around she noticed a mermaid swimming by, it swam back and forth, through rocks and seaweed till it noticed Valentina. Slowly it swam to the window looking curiously at Valentina, as Valentina went to touch the window the Mermaid swam off. Valentina chuckled lightly before turning to the dorms, when she got there her bloody robes were cleaned and nicely folded on her bed. She looked around before seeing a note on the clothes.

"_Dear Miss Loerto,_

_I had some of the house elves wash your robes so you wouldn't have to get rid of them. Sorry this all happened to you on your first day here at Hogwarts, but Professor Snape assured me taking the potion you were given will make your horns stay retracted and will not give you any more headaches. I hope you have a well nights rest and all your teachers have been informed of your absence so you will not need to worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster"_

Valentina smiled as she closed up the note and placed her clean robes in the wardrobe that was next to her bed. She pulled out her nice sleeping robes and began to change. When she was nice and comfortable she went to the bathroom to check on her forehead. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruise was gone and the only sign that the horns were there was the skin was slightly darker. Which would fade in time; Valentina brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail before walking back to her bed and where Valentina fell into a deep sleep. Valentina dreamed that she was still in her home city; she was younger and was running to her mother. Her mother was sitting in a grand living room, filled with luxurious furniture and paintings of different family members, some magical some not. As the younger Valentina made her way closer to her mother she could tell she was upset, slowly she got closer but as she went to touch her mother. She shattered into many different pieces then a low laugh came from the darkness, the room which was rich and luxurious was replaced with a dismal bleak room.

The young Valentina turned to the source of the laugh, and saw red eyes; eyes which pierced into Valentina's mind and soul. She couldn't move or scream, she just stood there as the man walked closer. The young Valentina dropped to her knees crying, and then a long slender hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up Valentina's eyes meet those of the man's, he spoke softly to her before her head began to burn. She cried for her mother, she cried out in pain, but no one was there for her. She lay on the ground curdle up into a ball holding her head in her hands.

Then a sudden rip and crack and her horns began to form again, but not only her horns but her body began to change. Her arms grew long, bones snapped and popped as she grew larger then there was flash of green light and Valentina awoke. Her body was covered in sweat and her body was still shaking. She turned to see if anyone was awake, but it seemed everyone was deep in their own dreams. Slowly she laid back down and closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't have that same dream again.


	4. DADA

Valentina eye color chart:

Violet=normal

Green= sadness

Black= anger

White= intense pain

Blue= annoyance

Hazel= happiness

* * *

><p>The next day she awoke before everyone else, she got herself changed and ready and made her way down to the common room. Only a few people were awake, so she took this opportunity to go ahead to the great hall early, so she could grab something to eat before class and everyone else was up. As she was walking to the great hall she noticed Hermione walking her way. Hermione looked her way and waved her down, Valentina walked up to the girl and smiled.<p>

"So I saw you weren't in class yesterday what happened?" She asked cautiously as the two walked side by side to the great hall.

"Oh umm I just got really sick all of sudden. I think it was a migraine or something but I'm fine now. "Valentina reassured Hermione

"I'm sorry that happened to you especially it being your first day. At least you didn't miss any work, and no homework was assigned. "Hermione said trying to brighten up the situation. Valentina chuckled before going silent as the two boys from before made their way towards them.

"Hermione there you are we were looking for you. It looks like the new girl didn't disappear then did she" The red head also known as Ron said chuckling as Valentina looked down embarrassed; everyone knew she had disappeared.

"Ronald now behave she suffered from a migraine and couldn't go to class. You would have done the same" Hermione quipped as she hit Ron in the shoulder with her book she was carrying around.

"Ouch Hermione; Well sorry to hear that happened" Ron said rubbing his sore shoulder which was hit by the book. Harry just stood there never saying a word, until Hermione suggested they go inside to eat. Hermione waved goodbye to Valentina who just made her way to the nearly empty Slytherin table. Valentina grabbed some muffins, sausage, and a few waffles before she had to drink her potion. As she finished the last bite of waffle she grabbed the flask from her pocket and swigged the potion down. It was fine going down, but had a horrible after taste. She quickly grabbed some juice downing the whole cup before she stood to leave the great hall. As she was walking out the door, the blonde guy from potions who sat next to her made his way to her. She quickened her pace and turned at the corner, she could still hear him behind her. Slowly she stopped and eyed the blonde who was now standing in front of her.

"Can I help you? Or do you just like stalking girls?" Valentina seethed; never letting her eyes leave his gaze. The guy laughed as he crossed his arms across his chest looking Valentina up and down smirking.

"Well you sure are an eye full, we don't get many beautiful girls in Slytherin and you sure have some spunk to you" The blonde said becoming to close for comfort towards Valentina. Valentina took a step back her eyes changing from violet to red, her breathing slowing down as she tried to control her anger.

"If you're down gawking and have nothing to say then good day to you" Valentina spat as she turned on her heel walking away from the blonde, she shook her head as she heard footsteps behind her. Valentina turned her head to see over her shoulder and see the blonde once again following her. She didn't stop till she came to her next classroom which was charms. Quickly opening the door and walking into the classroom she found herself a desk next to Valeia and some other Gryffindor student.

She sat down and peered behind her catching the blonde walk into the classroom and take a seat next too two other Slytherin students. She sneered at the blonde who still was smirking, Valentina then turned her attention to Valeia who seemed to be happy chatting away with her fellow house mates. But as soon as the Gryffindor students spotted Valentina they glared at her and spoke quieter to Valeia. Valeia turned to look at Valentina but didn't say anything; Valentina could tell though she was uneasy with Valentina sitting next to her.

Valentina could care less, she just wanted the class to end and go to her next class which she was very excited about; Defense Against The Dark Arts. Class was slow and boring, as the professor mostly just lectured on what was to come in the next term. Finally the class ended and Valentina happily made her way to Defense Against The Dark Arts; just as Valentina's bad mood was starting to fade and she was beginning to smile; the same blonde came up to her again. He caught up with Valentina matching her pace as she walked so that he walked side by side.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and yours?" The blonde now named Draco said boastfully before turning to Valentina.

"Don't care and none of your concern" Valentina spoke bitterly pushing past Draco, the blonde glared at Valentina before stepping in front of her stopping Valentina from going further.

"Now see here I introduced myself and its common courtesy for you to introduce yourself back. Where ever you're from, they must have taught you proper manners of the pureblooded families unless you're not pureblooded." Draco sneered looking at Valentina, who just stood shocked that someone questioned her blood line.

"My name is Valentina Auditore Loerto and I assure you I'm pureblooded" Valentina spoke in a much nicer tone, but she still gave him a heated look; Draco smirked before letting her pass by and the two continued walking to class.

"So where are you from Miss Loerto?" Draco asked, Valentina cursed herself in her head and had to think of some kind of lie.

'What do I tell him, damn it I should have been prepared for this! Valentina you're an idiot sometimes, while he has to hear something' Valentina finally had story made up.

"I'm from a small wizard community north ofItaly; my father was into politics so we stayed part of the time in the community while also staying in muggleVenice." Valentina said, most of which was true but still not the complete truth. Draco seemed pleased and went on telling about his family, and how rich he was. Valentina would nod and say something occasionally, but she was mostly stayed quiet. She watched as other students would look at her and Draco, some gave glares; some looked disgusted while others seemed not to care.

Finally they reached their next class; Draco opened the door and let Valentina walk through first. The room was quite large and dark filled with books, paintings, and various other artifacts. Draco led Valentina to a desk next to his, as much as she wanted to refuse, she saw there was no other open seats and had to take his offer. When she sat down, Draco became instantly quite, he didn't speak a word he just glared ahead of him. Valentina looked from Draco to see who he was glaring at, her attention came upon Harry. Valentina was puzzled, lifting her eyebrow she looked back at Draco.

"Why are you looking at Harry like you want him dead" Valentina asked looking at Harry again, who gave her the same heated glare he gave Draco.

"You know him?" Draco seethed giving her a look of disgust.

"I don't know him personally I kind of ran into one of his friend's and she introduced me to him. He didn't say much and I don't think he likes me." Valentina said shrugging her shoulders before leaning back against the chair.

"You mean that mudblood talked to you, how disgusting and Potter is no better. He and his friend Weasley are the same; blood traitors and if I were you I'd never speak to them again. All they do is get into trouble and are very nosey; one day though this world will be cleansed of all mudblood and blood traitors alike." Draco spoke with much distain; he softened his glare on Valentina and looked back at Potter who was talking to Ron.

"I take it you two are enemies" Valentina spoke leaning in to her desk and eying Draco, he just nodded his head but never looked at her. Valentina chuckled then looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Sorry Hermione but we can't be friends not if I want to blend in.' Valentina thought to herself as she sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll stay away from Potter's gang from now on" Valentina spoke, causing Draco to smile towards Valentina. Though she still thought Draco was an egoistical rich pureblooded prat, she couldn't stop herself from smiling too. Finally the Professor made his entrance slamming the door open; causing everyone to go quiet and some jump at the sudden noise the door made. Snape glared at everyone as he walked down the classroom, his robes billowing behind him making his presence more intimidating. Snape then stopped in front of the classroom, turned sharply and glared intensely towards Harry who was finishing his conversation with Ron. Harry then looked up at the professor and gave back a nasty look. Snape just sneered back; Valentina shook her head, it seemed Mr. Potter didn't like allot of people.

"Everyone get your books out and turn to page 42, we will be learning about…" The professor carried on with his lecture but Valentina's mind was gone all she heard was the page number. Grabbing the book she flipped to the page quickly and then dazed off. Moments later Valentina didn't realize her name was being called, till something nudges her hard in the side. Valentina blinked out of her daze and turned to the source of the nudge, seeing Draco eyeing her intensely and then turning his head towards the front of the classroom. When she slowly turned her head to the front; professor Snape was standing right in front of her.

"I see we have Miss Loreto back with us. Is this class too boring for you or to easy? " Snape said eyeing Valentina with waiting for her answer impatiently. Valentina stayed quiet and shook her head, Snape sneered at her and then motioned for her to stand. Valentina looked back to Draco who looked uneasy and just motioned with his eyes for her to do what the professor said.

"Get up we don't have all day Miss Loreto" Snape snapped as Valentina proceed to stand, Snape motioned for her to follow him and Valentina did. She felt uneasy, she hated to have all this attention brought to her, and she could her some student's giggle, while most stayed silent but stared at her. When they reached the front of the classroom, Professor Snape pulled out something covered in a blanket. It seemed to be cage, as something inside started to move and rattle the cage underneath the cover. Valentina was confused and looked from the covered cage to professor Snape. He didn't say anything but pulled the cover off quickly, showing the class what was inside. A small boney winged reptile walked in circles hissing towards anyone and everything.

"Do you know what this is?" The professor asked as Valentina continued to stare at the small creature.

"Yes it's an Atrum Viscus vomica extraho but many call it the cursed skin dragon. Do to it being a dark creature, anyone who touches the skin is forever cursed to have their skin eaten off everyday till they succumb to killing themselves or die from the pain it causes." Valentina said stilling looking at the creature in the cage, she heard the some in the class gasp and others make disgusted noises. The professor didn't smile but nodded his head and continued on with the lesson.

"Correct Miss Loreto, and what do you do if one attacks you?" The Professor asked, but Valentina just shrugged her shoulders, causing some to laugh in the class before Snape silenced them.

"If you were paying attention you'd know that a non verbal spell must be used to defend yourself. Now you may take your seat. The Curse skin dragons are notoriously hostile and smart; they can defend themselves against spells if spoken out loud. That is why I am to teach everyone non verbal skills." Snape continued his lecture talking about different spells that could be used and how no one was expected to achieve a passable non verbal skill on their first try. He went on about how long it would take everyone, if they were lucky enough. As Valentina made her way back to her desk in the back; in the corner of her eye she spotted Hermione giving her a sympathetic look. She sighed and sat down only to have Draco asking questions again.

"Why were you so spacey, I've never seen professor Snape that annoyed with someone from Slytherin ever; I'm always not paying attention and everyone else in Slytherin but you get into trouble? You must have said something to him earlier." Draco commented as he looked at professor Snape then back to Valentina.

"I'm tired I guess and have a lot on my mind; I get that way when things are bothering me." Valentina spoke trying not letting what was really going in her life slip out. Her eyes changed there color again this time to a nice soft grey as she thought of the all the events that went through the past 4 months; before turning back to violet.

"I see, and do your eyes always change color based on your mood?" Draco asked quietly, maybe a little to quiet as Valentina had a hard time hearing what he had said. So looked at him confused till he point to his eyes, Valentina then realized what he was asking.

"Yah they change there's nothing really more to it" Valentina quickly spoke hoping he wouldn't press the issue anymore. Professor Snape gave everyone the task of performing a non verbal Shield Charm while he through spells at them, but as the class went on no one was able to. Everyone concentrated, contorting there faces or closing their eyes; a few students laughed at their friend's faces as it looked like they were constipated. When it was Harry's turn Snape tried to jinx him, but Harry spoke the shield charm instead which was powerful enough to throw Snape off his feet. Everyone gasped and looked at Harry all the Slytherin students glared at Harry and began to whisper at one another; sneering his name every time.

"Damn he threw professor Snape off his feet" Valentina whispered, as she tried to contain her smile, which turned into a smirk. Draco looked at her and nudged her hard, as everyone watched Snape pull himself off the ground, he was furious.

"What? yah he did the assignment wrong but it was powerful enough to throw the professor. I'm not congratulating him, just surprised. "Valentina spoke shaking her head and waving her hand off at him. She heard him chuckle before she turned her attention back to Snape and Harry. Snape looked at the class, and silence fell before he turned his attention to Harry.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not doing what is asked and being a show off, Mr. Potter" Snape sneered before sending Harry off who looked irritated; finally one student was able to perform a non verbal spell; Hermione. Snape noticed Hermione perform a non verbal spell, but didn't congratulate her or awards points to their house instead he just nodded to her and told the class they may go. But not before assigning a 5 page essay on the theory of non verbal spells and there uses in real life situations.


End file.
